Often times people encounter others in a social or even business setting in which they would like to meet the other person, but are too shy or reserved to initiate a formal introduction of themselves to that person. That is, they would like to meet but in an anonymous manner so that if the meeting is not fruitful they may cutoff any further communication without fear of subsequent unwanted contact. In the alternative, a person may sense that the other person may have similar fears and may wish to give that person the opportunity to engage in an anonymous communication if desired.